


Bloodlust (The Twitter Vampire AU)

by Jefasari (Tanark)



Series: Kpop more like Gaypop [23]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Half of them are students, More relationship tags added as they develop, Non-Idol AU, Polls on the twitter thread, Some vampires and some human, Vampires, Will update tags and rating as needed, probably sex later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Jefasari
Summary: Exactly what it says on the label. This is where I publish the chapters of my twitter AU(that has an ill-fittingly intense name), updates happen at the same time. This will feature the (almost certain to happen) sex scene(s) in full detail, as opposed to the picture/abridged version that'll go on Twitter.If you want to follow along, the links to the thread and my account will be in the notes.(On break.)
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Bora | SuA
Series: Kpop more like Gaypop [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496747
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> To the AU thread: [Bloodlust](https://twitter.com/_Tanark/status/1342894457839112192)  
> To my twitter account: [@_Tanark](https://twitter.com/_Tanark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The intro and profiles to the AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally happened. It's here.  
> Fuck.  
> Anyways, this is the Twitter AU! Except uh, also on AO3...cause formatting and stuff and I don't trust Twitter not to delete some stuff, so. This is just the profiles (minus the pictures) and some vague setup from the perspective of one of our vamps. As a reminder, if you want to influence the story's direction, there will be polls run at least once per chapter to determine a character's action. Maybe it won't always be clear exactly what that choice does, but some are pretty easy. I'm not huge on actual angsty suffering, maybe a little romantic/sexual "what the fuck is happening" every now and then ;)

This is going to be a pretty peaceful, relationship-focused AU. Choices will not get anyone killed, they will be more focused on who the “main” character spends time with/whose story we follow at the moment, and the relationships in the story. You could flirt a little, cause a breakup, upset someone...we’ll see. 

Some things to note: (slight different from the Twitter version)

-There will be 3 or so polls per section, so 1.1, 1.2, etc. I’ll update within 1/2 weeks of a poll ending, but the break between “chapters” will be a while longer.

-This story will contain explicit cursing, sex, and depictions of blood drinking. I’ll put content warnings on posts that depict anything explicit or anything like panic attacks, blood drinking, etc. If there is an explicit sex scene, the complete and uncensored version will be here on my AO3. 

-This story will _not_ depict any drug use (besides alcohol), non-c0n, self-h@rm, graphic violence, slurs, or abuse.

-This is rpf, (real person fiction) so if that makes you uneasy please don’t read this.

-I’m not a huge account so any retweets/recs are very appreciated.

-The polls will change the entire story and pacing–there are options that slow the romance down while some others...definitely speed things up. It’s all up to you guys, though I have a rough outline based off what I think most of you all might choose.

-I'm doing this on both AO3 and Twitter because I'm trying to get used to Twitter but still more comfortable on AO3, plus there are some people who only use one and not the other.

-As always, I appreciate comments, kudos, and feedback. I reply to questions and stuff and if you don't wanna comment here, I'm pretty sure my twitter dms are like /open/ open.

* * *

**Profiles:**

Minji:

Age: 26

Species: ??

Dating: ??

Career: ??

Hair: black, long (faded from purple)

Bora:

Age: 26

Species: Human

Dating: Handong

Career: Dance instructor

Hair: brown, mid-length

Siyeon:

Age: 25

Species: Vampire

Dating: ??

Career: Singer

Hair: blue, short

Handong:

Age: 24

Species: Human

Dating: Bora

Career: Law student

Hair: black, long

Yoohyeon:

Age: 23

Species: Human

Dating: No one

Career: Grad student

Hair: grey/silver, long

Yubin:

Age: 23

Species: ??

Dating: No one

Career: Grad student

Hair: light brown, short/mid

Gahyeon:

Age: 21

Species: Human

Dating: No one

Career: Undergrad student

Hair: black, long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be a little more...cohesive than the Twitter version? Maybe? Solely due to the fact that I can edit it and there's tags I can use, so. Sometimes I draft here, sometimes this'll be updated a few minutes before Twitter because oh god formatting those tweets is hell.


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The weird like almost 2nd person is cause I don't want to drop some of the names. It makes it weirddd but I want speculation on who is saying what/to who, even though it'll be kinda obvious by...chapter 2?

_(A few days before the events of the story, bits from three members)_

_\-------------_

The sound of her phone buzzing keeps her from falling back asleep, eyelids heavy and mouth dry from crying. Pushing hair from her face, she checks the display name. 

_[Short Unnie]_

“Great,” she sighs, accepting the call and flopping back down. “Bora unnie?”

“Hey! Told you she’d be awake–Gahyeonie wants us to go drinking tomorrow, are you coming?”

“What? Why are you asking me instead of Gahyeon? And wait, drinking where? Your place?“

“No, a club. Dongie and I will cover at least a round for you guys, then you’re on your own. I’m gonna dance,” Bora sings.

“Oh. Dongie is going to come? I thought she didn’t like clubs.”

“Yes, but this is that newer one. It’s classier or cooler or...what did you call it? Whatever, Gahyeon wants to bring her vampire friend, introduce you to her.”

She runs a hand through her hair.

“Have you met her before?”

“Yeah, she’s fine. Smart. _Look_ , do you want to come or not?”

“Okay! Christ…it’s almost midnight, I’m going back to sleep,” she whines.

“Since when do you sleep before midnight?”

“Since I _felt_ like it, leave me alone.”

“Yoohyeon–“

“Goodnight, shortie unnie.” 

Bora yells but she already has the phone held away from her face. The contact picture of Bora and Handong draped over each other disappears as the call ends and the room goes dark.

\--

A pair of students sit in a lounge, typing away. A phone buzzes and the younger glances over only to see the phone being slid into a backpack. Her study partner doesn’t check the message.

“That was her, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you going to call her back? Semester payments are due soon...”

“I know, I know. I’m just...I’ll do it soon.”

The younger hums, lowering the top of her laptop.

“You still text regularly, right?”

“Yeah. It’s just...weird. Cause we...I don’t know. She still asks if I want to move back in, like I’m a baby,” she growls.

“Relax. Unnie is just protective of you.”

She nods, pulling the phone back out and turning it around in her hands.

“Probably. Yeah. Look–what’s the club you wanted to go to? With your friends?”

“You’ll like it! And you’ll like Yoohyeon, I think. She’s awkward and really doesn’t act older than me but she’s funny.”

She shrugs.

“Alright. Can’t be much worse than meeting Bora.”

“Yeah,” the younger laughs, “not many people can overreact more than her.” 

\--

_Should I do it?_

_Is there a point?_

She looks at the body underneath her, the soft hair and plump cheeks. Her girlfriend is not good at faking sleep, but they can both pretend for a minute or so longer. Then she’ll have to wake her and kiss and harass her before she goes off to work.

_We’d...but it’s about us, it shouldn’t matter if…_

_If she really wanted...we could always leave. We could always–_

“Babe, you have morning breath…stop breathing in my face,“ she hears, and the giggling is only a little infuriating with how content she looks.

“Huh?” She barks, and her girlfriend squirms, laughing. “What did you say? Give me a morning kiss, come on–“

“Ah!”


	3. 1.1

Yoohyeon doesn’t necessarily _like_ clubbing, but when she’s safe with Bora and Handong and Gahyeon, it’s...okay. Music, drinks, dancing, sure. The people can be annoying and the lines long and it’s dark and cold out but she’s already made it this far. Without a jacket, no less, because Bora insisted they should dress “for the scene” and Yoohyeon didn’t want to lose another good jacket.

 _For the “scene” like she knows what’s cool, I swear..._ Yoohyeon thinks, pouting. They get into the door within ten or fifteen minutes at least, Bora muttering something about expectations at her while texting. 

She finally gets to look at the place and it is sort of cool–it was an old warehouse, redone on the inside but with the rusty support beams still exposed. There’s another one or two floors above their heads and she can smell hard liquor already, see a couple making out on a couch. Cool lighting, no garbage smell, music that wasn’t abusing her eardrums, enough space between (most) people to walk without touching everyone–it was better than the clubs she’d been to as a freshman. Different.

“Yoohyeon!”

Yoohyeon turns to Bora’s call only to get smacked in the face with something bright and pulled off to the side.

“I told you about the rules here like five minutes ago!”

Yoohyeon mumbles an apology as Bora takes the...necklace? Or maybe–she’s not going to call it a _collar_ when it’s basically just a band of glowstick. Bora puts _whatever it is_ around her neck and snaps it shut, nodding once, her own glow band loose and neon purple. It’s weirdly childish and Yoohyeon only remembers the reason for them as she grabs Bora’s free hand, glancing around the club as they dive further in. 

There’s...less people with glowsticks that she thought. Or rather, more _beings_ without them.

 _It’s not wrong to just say vampires,_ she thinks. _Maybe a few a-aren’t that but with a club name like this…_

 _Thirst_ was a not-so-subtle title, one that catered to those that lived with normal thirst and those with bloodthirst alike. It was new and had a “chill vibe” according to Gahyeon, who was the only one to go before. Despite that, Bora knew where she was guiding them–seemed to, at least. Yoohyeon pushed herself up onto her tiptoes and made out the bar just before they arrived at a tall table.

“Unnies!”

Gahyeon’s dark hair is an adjustment, but the light brown hair next to her was...more so. She looks like any other student Yoohyeon could run into on campus, minus the lack of glowband. Or...more normal than the three of them with the bands, actually, because why was _this_ the method the bar picked to differentiate their patrons?

“Hey kid. Hey Yubin,” Bora greets them. Yoohyeon sits in the seat next to her, smiling at the other two.

“Finally! I really really have to go to the bathroom and I didn’t want to lose the table–Bora, you’ve already met Yubin. Unnie, this is Yoohyeon, you’re the same age and she used to have brown hair too but dyed it again. Okay! I’ll be right back.” 

Yoohyeon feels like Gahyeon dumps out all those words in the time it takes her to blink and then she’s gone, chair pushed like she’d never been there at all. Yubin chuckles a little and Yoohyeon echoes it, meeting her eyes for the first time.

This is the first time she’s ever been–knowingly, at least– _this close_ to a _vampire_.

_Oh boy don’t fuck up don’t be weird don’t be rude oh shit just say hi already-_

“H-hi Yubin, nice to meet you,” Yoohyeon bows slightly, not wanting to be too stiff. Yubin returns the greeting, hands in her lap. The lack of light from a glow band–and what she _thinks_ are fangs, barely visible in the corners of her mouth–makes Yoohyeon nervous, but she reminds herself this is Gahyeon’s friend, a graduate student like her. 

“Hi uh, Gahyeon told me about you, said we were both studying sciences.”

Her voice is a little low and hard to hear but Yoohyeon smiles at her. The beat of the club makes them both wince as the volume peaks, shaking the table and the air itself.

“Y–yeah! Going for my masters in biology and um, maybe an undecided minor. What about you?”

“Computer science. Boring but manageable.”

Yoohyeon chuckles, nodding.

“I get that. I mean, I’m–it took me a really long time to get a hang of the required chem labs. I’m more of a...theory person than a hands-on–”

“She set my shoes on fire and corroded one of Gahyeon’s textbooks,” Bora interrupts. Yoohyeon smacks her shoulder as Yubin laughs and Gahyeon comes back, saying something about the bathroom line. Yubin helps her back into her chair and Yoohyeon defends her face from Bora’s retaliation, glancing over at the vampire. She’s short and quiet and kind of pretty, hopefully not as nervous as Yoohyeon. 

_It’s going...okay,_ she thinks, _for a first meeting._

Bora’s hits slow to a stop as her phone rumbles and she grabs it, frowning at the message. Gahyeon fills up the silence between them, going on about some guy in her economics class that kept interrupting the professor only to be wrong half the time like a _jerk_. 

“You’re over twenty, you can curse, Gahyeonie,” Yoohyeon teases, laughing at the ensuing smacks she can’t avoid. The vampire– _Yubin_ chuckles, her phone making an appearance as she asks Bora something. It’s too loud and Yoohyeon’s not drunk enough, not at all, actually–Bora said she’d get drinks after Dongie came but…

She looks up from her hands to find Yubin looking at her, grinning in hasty embarrassment before looking back to Gahyeon and nodding as if she was listening. Being this nervous to meet someone new was...weird. Yoohyeon can admit to herself it’s because she just doesn’t know enough, that she’s seen a few too many sketchy _“They’re out to get us!”_ ads even though they’re probably all exaggerating. There weren’t many vampires in her town, in her college, and the ones she’d seen were pretty withdrawn. 

Yubin seems nice and Gahyeon’s known her for a while...she was even the same age as Yoohyeon herself, supposedly, or...biologically so? She’s not sure how it works with vampires, though she knows they aren’t immortal. Semi-mortal?

_Is it rude to ask someone if they’re mortal?_

“Dongie!”

Yoohyeon jolts back to attention, then rolls her eyes as the Chinese woman appears from the dance floor, her wave cut off by Bora launching herself from the barstool. Bora does her normal yelling and kissing routine as Handong just places her phone on the counter, slowly manhandling Bora back into her seat. It works, but Bora keeps the arm of the younger woman trapped at her side, grinning widely.

They’re the most confusing and simultaneously disgustingly-in-love couple Yoohyeon knows. Handong was unlucky enough to have met Bora through her, actually, and lost any sense she seemed to have once the shorter one took her drinking for the first time. It was love at first kiss, apparently, and whatever else happened when they went back to Bora’s dorm.

Ew.

Still, they’re happy. 

“I hope I’m not too far behind you all–I took just a shot before I left,” Handong laughs.

“Actually, Bora unnie waited for you to get here before she bought us any drinks,” Gahyeon complains.

“Before I b-hey! Who said I’m buying?”

“You did!” Yoohyeon whines, squeaking as a fist misses her side and skims her back. Handong gently reprimands the older woman as Gahyeon stands, declaring her intentions to just go get some drinks herself.

“Alright, alright! I’ll buy the first round, we’ll see about after. Tequila shots?” Bora interrupts, smiling wickedly. Yoohyeon groans but they nod and soon there’s _two_ shot glasses in front of her, since she’s “tall and needs to relax” or something. The first shot is fine, burning just long enough to make her couch but not enough to make her cry. Dongie wipes at the corner of her eye as Bora sweetly suggests they split the remaining shot, which–idiotic.

“Are you going to drink that now or later?”

Yoohyeon looks up to Yubin, who has an arm set on the table. 

“Do you want it?”

“Considering. I like the silver hair, by the way.”

She toys with the shot glass and Yoohyeon suddenly hopes Gahyeon didn’t ask the girl to _flirt_ with her in order for them to get close–she’s not sure she could handle it. Yubin is nice, but not really _her type_ kind of nice.

“Th–thanks, but um...now,” she says abruptly, and downs it in a gulp. This one burns more, probably due to how tense her body is and the rumble of their table.

“Fair, guess I’ll just have to get a pair next round.”

 _She’s just giving you a compliment, relax,_ Yoohyeon tells herself. She smiles and tunes back into whatever Bora’s saying, regretting it almost instantly.

“It’s not like I don’t go dancing with you, baby, but let the kids talk first.”

“Talking is overrated, there’s time for it later! Come on, it’ll only get more crowded as time goes on and we can talk outside if we have to. Lot weirder to dance outside in the cold with no music.”

“She...has a point, even though I don’t want to dance right now,” Gahyeon sighs.

“It might be fun…?” Yoohyeon mutters, raising an eyebrow at Yubin.

“Yeah! You all know it’ll be, I can show you how to move your hips properly. You know I taught Dongie–”

“Ew ew _ew,”_ Gahyeon chants, covering her ears as Yubin grimaces.

“Shut up! Look, I’m going to dance, who’s coming with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo...so if you keep up with the story and have a Twitter account, you'll be able to vote in the polls to decide the story direction. It'll be linked in the most recent chapter and the link will be (if I remember it promptly) deleted after the poll's over.


	4. 1.2

“I...I’ll join you, I guess,” Yoohyeon says. Bora cheers and pulls her from her seat, turning to the others. 

“Anyone else?”

Dongie and Yubin shake their heads and Gahyeon seems to waver, looking between the groups.

“I um…my heels are kinda tall...”

“Why don’t we drink another round while they dance? I’ll get you a shot for when you finish, baby,” Dongie suggests. Bora beams at her and takes Yoohyeon’s hand, bouncing on her heels.

“Biggest brain of all of us, my baby. Come on, stick, come on!”

Yoohyeon bites back the urge to mockingly call her cute or protest against her old nickname–which was _stick_ , as in “you’re skinny and dense like wood” and Bora made sure to tell her it wasn’t even _capitalized_ like a proper noun–because the older would make a fuss or hit her and she’d like to avoid more bruises.

(From Bora, at least.)

Most people aren’t _dancing_ so much as swaying or moving rhythmically, which Yoohyeon’s happy about. She can do that. Bora will upstage her and probably anyone else who approaches them and she’s fine with that.

The shorter woman pulls her through the crowd, pumping a fist in the air. A few people nearby actually do it with or cheer her for whatever reason—drunk or high or maybe just carefree. Yoohyeon’s cheeks burn in embarrassment and she wishes she had taken a third shot. She could be tipsy with another one but for now she’s still sober and overthinking, too in her head to relax.

_Alcohol will help with that later, just...move and let Bora do whatever dancer-manic things she’s going to do._

They find a pretty open area by a far wall, framed by support beams. A pair of multicolor lights pan around randomly above them and Yoohyeon allows Bora to swing her around a little, getting her to move her arms.

“I don’t want you to stand still or lean on the wall like a loser, okay?”

Yoohyeon rolls her eyes, swaying back and forth as Bora lets go of her.

“I can still move, I’m not an idiot. Just...let me remember how to do this.”

“Have you been out at all in the last three months? Coming to our place doesn’t count, I mean like _out_.”

“No, I’ve just...you know. School, life, busy,” Yoohyeon mutters, but it sounds lame. It _is_ lame, she’s just been moping and doing work and barely texting Handong. And maybe this is fun, maybe…

“You need to get laid.”

“Unnie!”

“What? Am I wrong?”

Yoohyeon huffs, crossing her arms but not responding.

“You just sitting at home and studying and going to class...that sounds boring.”

_I know._

“Yeah...I’m out now, aren’t I? And you aren’t helping.”

“Only because Gahyeon asked, through me, by the way–so you could thank me too. And this is helping!”

“Oh _thank you_ unnie, what would I do without you calling me at midnight,” Yoohyeon says, and Bora just scoffs instead of hitting her, muttering something about disrespect.

“I’m going to give Dongie my keys, don’t leave this area. Do you want me to give her your phone too or?”

Yoohyeon shakes her head, patting her front pocket. (The only intact one after Gahyeon cut the other side with her nails and Yoohyeon’d accidentally cut through the back two while trying to make rips in her jeans.)

“You go, I’ll just be lame and lean against the wall.”

Bora slides back into the crowd and Yoohyeon wrings her hands, looking around and...swaying. Just a bit. Awkwardly.

_Don’t prove her point, just...swing your arms, don’t headbang, listen...yeah…_

It’s a good song, something...with flute and good singers and...oh? Dance break.

A few people nearby start getting into it, hollering and someone shakes the hair around furiously. Yoohyeon just laughs to herself, feeling a bit better about the slow rocking motion of her hips. The music is loud and the lights flicker a lot but it’s–there’s energy, it can be exciting.

_Especially once I’m more drunk, or I find someone to dance with._

And while she doesn’t really believe in god or karma or the universe owing her one, the timing of that thought? Unnatural. 

Yoohyeon tenses at warm breath on her neck, looking over to where Bora had come back and was dancing. She’s a few people away and still short, dammit, but Yoohyeon can get glimpses of her face. It takes a moment and Yoohyeon has to clear her throat loudly but the older woman looks over. She gets it quickly, looking up and down and...then she goes sort of still. Yoohyeon has slowed down her dancing, waiting, adrenaline creeping in, but Bora...Bora looks... _surprised_ , maybe, but gives her a nod. 

So it’s not a man–she had made it clear that wasn’t what she was looking for tonight, if anything–though the height of the person behind her sort of gave that away, and Bora’s approval must mean she’s hot.

_So why did Bora…?_

Yoohyeon turns, taking a half step back into the space of the stranger. She keeps her back to her, arms raised just in case–well, in case she looks like she might get stabbed or if it’s that girl from her writing class who seemed really really...overly friendly. But it’s not.

It’s someone she doesn’t recognize, with a sharp jawline and faint smirk and...no illumination.

She doesn’t have a glowband.

Instinct jerks her forward before she quickly steps back, ghosting a hand over the one now retreating from her hip.

“S-sorry, just jumpy,” she manages.

“...I hope I didn’t scare you.”

_Her voice._

“No, just...I don’t go to clubs often.”

“Really? You’re an okay dancer.”

“Just okay?”

The woman chuckles and Yoohyeon tilts her head back a little farther, getting a proper look at her. Her lipstick is dark, hair short and...blue? She can’t tell with the vibrant lights, though she can feel the cuffs of the jacket and belt of the pants the other wears at her back.

“Good,” she hears suddenly, rasped into her ears. Yoohyeon’s feet do a stutter step and she grabs one of the woman’s shoulders instinctively, trying to keep her balance.

“H–huh?”

“I said you’re _good_ at dancing,” the vampire says, louder. Yoohyeon flushes, tearing her eyes away to wave a hand in denial.

“Y–you should see my friend, she’s an actual dancer. Like a professional,” Yoohyeon stammers. She curses herself silently, glancing over to where Bora had been. Not there anymore.

Why can’t she just...flirt? Normally?

“I’m not dancing with your friend, am I?”

“Yeah–she’s taken anyways so that probably wouldn’t end well…”

_Just–say something not embarrassing, just–ask her name or like–_

“You’re not?”

“Hm?”

“Taken,” she asks, and any thoughts of ulterior motivation are gone when the woman runs her tongue across her lips. The hand on her hip grows heavier and Yoohyeon feels her eyes droop a little under the weight.

_Shit._

“N–nope,” Yoohyeon manages. 

_There are fangs hiding somewhere there,_ she thinks, _but does it really matter?_

“Me neither, really,” she whispers, and Yoohyeon doesn’t think on that too deeply as the woman encourages her to turn, giving them more space away from the crowd.

“Sorry if this is like, a line, but do you come here...often? I haven’t been to this club before.”

“A few times. It’s nice, has good drinks.”

_From people or alcohol–_

“Y–yeah.” 

“And I’ve sung here a few times.”

“You sing? I mean, you look cool enough to, I just...what kind of music?”

The woman shrugs, her other hand tucking into Yoohyeon’s (ripped) front pocket.

“Hmmm...some jazz, some R&B. Rock, once. But they don’t pay well and everyone just wants to jump around to EDM. Or find someone,” she says, lips coming closer to Yoohyeon’s ear.

_Oh no. Hot. Uh._

“Your turn, we should–I don’t get to see you dancing at all,” she blurts out, suddenly turning to face her dance partner. She doesn’t miss the responding eyebrow raise nor awkward sidestep a passerby makes around them, just taking the moment to grin. 

And quickly check her out, which–dark jacket, dark jeans, green shirt, mid-size boots. A thin necklace and pair of rings catch the light and Yoohyeon’s glad she put eyeshadow on, took a minute to choose the top that doesn’t quite reach her jeans. 

The woman just shrugs and pulls on Yoohyeon’s arm, wrapping it low around her waist as she backs into the taller woman.

_Smooth. Great transition. Ugh._

“This good?”

“Mmhmm,” Yoohyeon croaks. Her jacket collar is down and Yoohyeon can see her neck in the dark, the edge of her jaw. She’s attractive, more so than the people Yoohyeon was confident enough to flirt with. A hand brushes up her arm, Yoohyeon leaning closer to the woman’s side as the lighting shifts. Cooler colors to go with a slower beat, glowbands becoming brighter by contrast.

They’re quiet for a few seconds before Yoohyeon realizes it’s probably her... _turn_ or whatever, to talk, to keep flirting. The woman made like 90% of the moves, and she’s not bored enough to leave but her smirk looks amused as she keeps Yoohyeon in her peripheral.

_Shit come on, you’re better than this–she’s giggling at you, you stupid useless bisexual. Just–talk, keep moving–maybe..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We meet one of the two love interests here...yes two.  
> Did y'all know this was a poly fic? lol


	5. 1.3

“So...what’s your name?

“Siyeon.”

“Yoohyeon. Nice to meet you.”

Siyeon drags her hand along the front of Yoohyeon’s thigh, humming along to the music. Yoohyeon just listens, unsure of where they go from here–physically and conversationally. They’ve slowly edged closer to the crowd, closer to some tables and a flailing disco light that burns Yoohyeon’s eyes. 

She moves her head to Siyeon’s other shoulder, setting one hand a little above her hip. Staying silent like this and just feeling is...nice sometimes, in some situations, but at the moment it’s only making her fixate on all the details going wrong–the slight misstep she makes, the way she can’t match the beat as well as Siyeon, how her breath must smell like tequila. Was it a bad tequila smell or like,  _ okay _ tequila smell?

“Are you still nervous?”

Yoohyeon jolts and smiles sheepishly, caught.

“Um, I’m...yeah. A bit. Not every day I get such an attractive dance partner out of nowhere.”

_ Not...the worst line, I think. _

Siyeon laughs and pushes back into her hold, more solid under Yoohyeon’s hands.

“Aw, thanks. But it’s not  _ nowhere _ ...I watched you and your friend for a minute.”

“Didn’t see you.”

“I’m very stealthy when I try,” Siyeon says, her eyes going wide and Yoohyeon’s laugh is abrupt, a bit too loud. She covers her mouth quickly, murmuring an apology and hurrying on.

“I–I see. I really–oh no, that means you saw my...more  _ stiff _ dancing, doesn’t it?”

“Mmhm,” Siyeon whispers, “but you’re doing better now.”

“Well that’s good. I had to remember how to um...move.” 

_ Oh god. _

“Y–y’know, warm up and everything.”

_ Oh no don’t–that’s such a stupid cliche line setup don’t do it– _

But instead, Siyeon turns around in her hold and puts her hands on Yoohyeon’s shoulders, bringing them both to a stop. Her eyes are still playful but she isn’t looking at Yoohyeon’s face.

Or–or any other part of her body. She’s looking past–

“Here, let’s…hm.”

Siyeon removes the hands on her waist and steps past forwards, tugging on Yoohyeon’s wrist so she spins as well. She thinks Siyeon is making for a table but they aren’t going far, she isn’t urgent.

_ We’re not–she’s didn’t leave immediately after that so– _

There’s another woman at Siyeon’s side, suddenly–no glowband–and Yoohyeon only feels irritated at the idea of someone else swooping in for a moment; then the woman turns her head and is lit up in neon orange. Her features are delicate and her eyes–they’re... _ bright _ , and not just from the lighting. Contacts? Some sort of bioluminescence? 

_ Not the time to think about biology–well– _

Siyeon barely reacts to the arm that slides around her waist, though she does give Yoohyeon a glance. Yoohyeon stares back, perplexed, as the new arrival places something on a nearby table and sets her face on Siyeon’s shoulder. She looks right at Yoohyeon before smiling and kissing the vampire’s temple.

“Hi baby.”

_ Oh. Shit. _

_ Well fuck. _

Yoohyeon takes a hasty step back, knocking into a column.

“Yoo–”

“I–I’m so sorry, I didn’t–had no idea–um, r–r–”

“It’s okay,” the woman says, waving a hand. “We’re open. To others,” she clarifies, and the smirk that follows only worsens Yoohyeon’s struggle with her heartbeat because–

Because she–they’re–she has that and Siyeon came to dance with  _ her _ ? Of all people–a skinny, random human woman–what?

“My name’s Minji,” she hears, and Yoohyeon’s so stuck in her processing that she instinctively bows and introduces herself  _ formally _ , family name and all. Her body stiffens in embarrassment as Siyeon laughs and Minji just smiles, gesturing her closer. Yoohyeon shuffles back towards them, grasping the edge of the table to steady herself. It’s easier to think now that there’s some sort of barrier between them–just a visual as it is physical because she saw Minji’s body turn in the dark and–

_ Stop being a pervert, Kim Yoohyeon. _

_ They’re openly flirting and clearly looking to–to be–get sexy tonight and– _

Yoohyeon presses her knee against the wall to refocus, watching as Siyeon finishes murmuring something to the other vampire. Minji presses a dark glass into her hand and she hesitates, looking at Yoohyeon.

“Do you mind if I…”

“G–go ahead.”

Minji leans against the wall as Siyeon drinks, downing the whole glass in a matter of seconds. Yoohyeon does  _ not _ , no matter how it appears, stare at her neck as she swallows.

The faint stain on her lips is wiped away by her tongue and Yoohyeon thinks–she  _ thinks _ she glimpses the edge of sharp, wolf-like teeth.

“So...have you and Siyeonnie been playing well together? She can be a little forward,” Minji chuckles. Siyeon swats her lightly and Yoohyeon 

“Um...I think so. She’s...really cool. And doesn’t knock me for my dancing,” Yoohyeon manages.

“Do you think she’s hot?”

_ Oh god oh Jesus–I’m–this is some sort of trick–I’m–I can’t lie and say no but if I saw yes the wrong way I’ll–uh– _

“Hey, take a breath,” Siyeon says quietly. Yoohyeon nods and does so, one hand on the wall. Minji taps the table gently, smile softer.

“I just came by to say hi, don’t worry. She is so  _ cute _ , Siyeonnie, where did you find her?” Minji laughs. “If it’s too much for you, I’ll leave. We let the other take someone home alone sometimes instead of together.”

It feels like a challenge, oddly, and Yoohyeon–in addition to being easily swayed by beautiful women and maybe a little turned on ( _ drunk, _ she means drunk) already–doesn’t like to ignore a challenge.

“No, it’s...fine. I mean, sh–she’s your, uh, partner, if you two usually g...um...I mean I can handle...uh…”

She can’t finish her sentence because an image comes to her head of what she might’ve just implied and oh. Yoohyeon gulps.

_ Oh. _

“Really?”

Minji has left Siyeon’s side and is circling around to Yoohyeon’s space, her proximity just–just  _ prickling _ against Yoohyeon’s senses.

“Y–yeah, really. Plus I...we’ve just started dancing, don’t know that I’m going home with anyone yet.”

Yoohyeon presses up against the wall as Minji settles herself at the table, just an inch away. Siyeon is watching them, head in her palm and expression completely still. It–Siyeon just drank something but she doesn’t know about Minji and it feels like they’re  _ toying with their food– _

And  _ shit _ , fuck her, it shouldn’t be as hot as it is when she’s still a little afraid just out of principle. Teeth on her neck, theirs, would at least incapacitate if not really damage her. Physically.

It–Siyeon’s still observing them, waiting for something and Minji finally moves again in Yoohyeon’s peripheral. She tries her best not to inhale as Minji’s fingers brush by her ear, no excuse of touching her hair or a bug or anything given–she’s just...bold.

“We should...talk. Want to sit down?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is...somewhat lacking in quality because of the timeframe I write it in but idk...


End file.
